ωαιт sʜɪɴᴋᴀɪ
by Ena00
Summary: Enlazarse, aquella palabra siempre esta presente en la mente de Kaito cuando va a visitar durante a noche a Shinichi. [AU] [One-shot] [Yaoi/BL] [Omegaverse] [Shinkai]


**Disclaimer:**

Detective Conan y Magic Kaito son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama.

**Advertencia:** Fanfic de genero Yaoi/BL con AU, ooc, omegaverse, drama, cansancio, lagrimaas, romance y heridas.

**Pareja: **Shinkai — Shinichi x Kaito.

**XxxX**

En cuanto Shinichi logra bajar su maleta del baúl del taxi, siente un punzante dolor en su espalda a causa de su agotador viaje en tren.

Sin poder evitarlo suspira con cansancio antes de pagarle al chofer por el viaje y, posteriormente, arrastrar sus pies en dirección a su hogar.

En cuanto llega a la entrada principal de su gran mansión busca en su bolsillo la llave para adentrarse y poder descansar pero se ve frenado al percatarse de que la puerta se encuentra abierta.

Sorprendido, Shinichi se adentra a su hogar con cautela pensando en qué podría estar sucediendo. Son pasadas de las tres de las mañanas y está seguro de que Ran no puede encontrarse ahí limpiando, tampoco sus padres ya que hablo con ellos poco antes de bajar del tren. La única posibilidad que cruza por su mente es un posible allanamiento.

Sin embargo toda alerta en su mente desaparece al sentir el dulce y encantador aroma característico de cierto Omega de traje blanco.

Completamente extrañado, Shinichi sigue aquel encantador aroma hasta llegar a la biblioteca y encontrarse con Kid durmiendo plácidamente en el sofa. Varias de sus prendas de vestir están esparcidas alrededor del mago así como también es capaz de ver como este se aferra a una de sus chaquetas.

Kudo siente como la temperatura de su cuerpo se eleva y su cara arde ante tal imagen. El simple hecho de pensar en Kid durmiendo con sus prendas es demasiado.

En completo silencio, Shinichi recoge sus prendas del suelo y las deja sobre la mesa de la habitación. Luego procede a acercarse al mago y observarlo con calma.

Kaito se encuentra en el sofá durmiendo plácidamente mientras abraza con fuerza la chaqueta qué, si no esta mal, uso un dia antes de partir a Osaka. Su alborotado cabello castaño brilla junto a su piel debido a la tenue luz de la luna que se filtra por una de las ventanas, en su rostro se encuentra su característico monóculo mientras su pecho sube y baja con lentitud.

Shinichi sonríe inconsistentemente al verlo y se pone de cuclillas a su lado para poder observar con más detalle su rostro, logra distinguir un par de pequeñas ojeras bajo sus ojos y un par de rasguños en su mejilla.

Inmediatamente, Kudo dirige una de sus manos a la zona herida de su rostro y la acaricia con cariño. Kid se mueve levemente dejando caer su rostro sobre la palma de Shinichi quien se ha quedado quieto debido al susto de su repentino movimiento.

Suspirando con alivio, Kudo decide dejar al mago dormir e ir a la cocina por una taza de té antes de dormir.

Poniéndose de pie, Shinichi se acerca al rostro de Kaito para plantar un casto beso en los labios de este antes de irse.

Sin embargo, es sorprendido y frenado por un frío objeto contra su cuello.

_Oh, miérda._

—Podría acusarte por acoso sexual, ¿Sabes?—comenta Kaito desde su lugar mientras amenaza a Shinichi con su pistola de cartas.

—Y yo podría podría atraparte ahora y entregarte a la policía—dice mientras se aleja lentamente del mago y eleva sus manos con nerviosismo. Sabe qué Kaito está enojado, de lo contrario, no le apuntaría con su arma. Kid ríe sonoramente al oírlo.

—Pensé que volverías más tarde—musita Kaito antes de enderezarse y tomar asiento en el sofá sin apartar el arma de Shinichi.

—Si, bueno, el caso en el que trabajaba finalmente terminó y luego de un largo e incómodo viaje en tren estoy aquí—confesó—Y me gustaría poder dormir en una cama, como la gente normal lo hace, al menos una vez al mes—dice un tanto cansado.

Después de todo, desde que ingresó como detective de la división de policías metropolitana no ha sido capaz de dormir como le es debido gracias al papeleo qué debía hacer en su trabajo.

Generalmente dormía en la oficina cuando se encontraba en medio de un caso y cuando volvía a casa solo tenía fuerzas para llegar y descansar en el sillón de la sala principal.

Kaito ríe secamente antes de dirigir su mirada a Shinichi. Sus hermosos y peculiares orbes de color morado brillan tras el monóculo por la tenue luz de la luna logrando emocionar a Shinichi.

—Supongo que tu viaje no a sido muy placentero—dijo antes de bajar su arma y bostezar.

Shinichi suspiro mentalmente aliviado antes de bajar sus brazos y dirigir su mirada a Kid.

—Entonces…—titubeó—¿Siempre entras a mi hogar cuando no estoy?—cuestiono con duda. Después de todo Kid no se veía incómodo o perdido, todo lo contrario, se veía relajado y cómodo por estar ahí.

—Bueno, soy un **_omega_**, necesito sentir el aroma de mi **_pareja_** en ocasiones ¿Sabes?—declaró con cierta molestia.

Shinichi sonrió enternecido antes de tomar asiento junto a Kaito y abrazar su cintura.

—¿Estas diciendo, indirectamente, que me extrañaste?—musitó Kudo antes de hundir su nariz en el cuello de Kid y aspirar el dulce aroma a vainilla que emanaba de él.

Al mismo tiempo, observo con cierta tristeza el negro y grueso collar de protección que Kid usaba en su cuello para evitar formar un lazo no deseado.

—Me haces cosquillas—dijo Kid entre pequeñas risas antes de ponerse de pie y luego sentarse sobre el regazo de Shinichi—Si, te extrañé—declaró con un brillante rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

—También te extrañé—dijo Shinichi con cariño antes de sentir los ásperos labios de Kid sobre los suyos.

Intuitivamente, Kudo correspondió el beso e inmediatamente lo profundizó mordisqueando levemente el labio inferior del mago e introduciendo su lengua a la cavidad bucal de este cuando gimió. Dirigió una de sus manos a la pequeña cintura de Kid atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo y, al mismo tiempo, usó su otra mano para acariciar el pecho de este sobre sus prendas hasta llegar a su mejilla.

—Espera…—susurró Kid entre el beso antes de separarse jadeante.

—Oh, lo siento—musitó un Shinichi sorprendido. Observó con afición a Kaito en frente suyo, con sus mejillas coloradas y su respiración agitada—¿Qué le sucedió a tu mejilla?—preguntó mientras acariciaba los pequeños rasguños en la zona.

—Tuve un pequeño accidente con cierto hombre de negro hoy—dijo con calma antes de colocar una de sus manos sobre la de Shinichi—Solo fue eso, no te preocupes.

—Me pides algo imposible—declaró—Eres **_mi omega_**, ¿Cómo podría no preocuparme por ti?—dijo con seriedad. Kid sonrió ampliamente al oírlo.

—Dices que soy _"tu omega"_ pero **_no estamos enlazados_**—comento con un deje de tristeza el mago. Shinichi sintió una horrible opresión en su pecho al oírlo.

Ah, era verdad, ellos no estaban enlazados. **_Al menos no aún._**

Desde el primer momento en el que Shinichi vio a Kid supo que él era su **_"pareja destinada",_** algo irónico pues nunca creyó que tal leyenda fuera realmente verdadera.

Pero ahí estaba él, en medio de una gran multitud de chicas y chicos que gritaban de emoción por Kid, en el centro de la ciudad de Beika, sintiendo como todo a su alrededor desaparecía y en su vista solo brillaba aquel ladrón de traje blanco.

**_Sintiendo su destino en aquel chico._**

Luego de aquel día, Shinichi hizo todo lo posible por acercarse al mago, asistió a todos sus atracos intentando atraparlo, manteniendo pequeñas pero significativas charlas con él antes de que huyera y ayudándolo cuando se encontraba en aprietos.

Inevitablemente, Shinichi se enamoró de Kid entre pequeñas charlas y acciones, amaba su coqueta forma de ser así como su fuerte carácter demandante en ocasiones.

Con el tiempo, sus acciones dieron fruto y pronto se vio siendo visitado, en ocasiones, por Kid en las noches. Aún recuerda la gran cantidad de tazas de chocolate caliente que le costó ganarse la completa confianza del de traje blanco hacia su persona.

Cuando Kid le declaró que era un omega y sentía que, de algún modo, Shinichi era su destinado este le declaró sus sentimientos impulsivamente.

Kaito los aceptó diciendo sentirse de la misma manera, pero le dio dos condiciones antes de entablar una relación con él.

La primera era la prohibición a marcarlo hasta que se sintiera completamente seguro a su lado. Aquello desespero a Shinichi por un tiempo, pero no se quejo. _Estaba dispuesto a esperar._

Y la segunda fue no revelar su identidad hasta que su _"trabajo"_ estuviera terminado.

Hasta entonces solo seria amante de Kid, el ladrón fantasma, y no de su verdadera identidad. También le prohibió investigar sobre él o su familia prometiéndole que, cuando todo acabara, el mismo le contaría todo.

Shinichi aceptó aquellas condiciones con un poco de frustración en aquel entonces, amaba a Kid y quería saber todo sobre él pero estaba dispuesto a controlar su curiosidad con tal de estar a su lado.

Su relación fue difícil al comienzo debido a la frustración momentánea de Kudo, pero pronto todo mejoró y ambos eran un par de tórtolos amandose a escondidas de todos.

Cuando Kid tenía su ciclo de celo, Shinichi nunca lo acompañaba por miedo a no poder controlarse y marcarlo por la fuerza. En su lugar, Kaito solía tomar prestadas las prendas de Kudo por un par de días y luego las devolvía en perfecto estado.

El aroma a menta de Shinichi, en sus prendas, lo relajaba y ayudaba a pasar su celo en paz. O, al menos, eso era lo que Kid le decía cuando se las llevaba.

De todo aquello ya hacía un año qué permanecían de la misma forma. Estando juntos pero mantenido una dolorosa distancia al mismo tiempo.

Había ocasiones en las que Kid, repentinamente, se disculpaba con él por el tiempo pasado y le decia que quizas lo mejor seria que Shinichi _buscara a otro omega al cual amar._

Obviamente, Shinichi se molestaba al oír aquello y siempre le replicaba que _nunca podría amar a alguien mas que no sea Kaito._

Generalmente aquellas conversaciones terminaban con Shinichi y Kid en cama, abrazados y murmurando palabras llenas de amor.

—Shinichi, yo...—musito Kaito con tristeza antes de ser interrumpido por los labios de Kudo sobre los suyos. Es un beso simple pero lleno de cariño.

En cuanto Shinichi se aparta, observa con profundidad el rostro sorprendido y avergonzado de Kid.

—Aún no estamos enlazados, pero**_ se que lo estaremos_**—dijo con firmeza mientras sonreía—Y estoy dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario para ello—declaró con cariño.

Kaito sintió su corazón saltar al oírlo y un sin fin de sentimientos angustiantes y felices lo abrumaron.

Se sentía tan afortunado de poder estar junto a Shinichi y que este este dispuesto a eaperarlo por tanto tiempo. Sabe perfectamente que cualquier otro alfa lo habría abandonado luego del cuarto mes.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, se siente angustiado por hacer esperar a Shinichi tanto tiempo. Lo ama más que a nadie y no quiere hacerlo pasar por situaciones tan agridulces como la de ahora.

Aunque su relación está llena de aquellos momentos, su amor es agridulce y nunca están completamente bien.

Pero Shinichi siempre está dispuesto a soportar sus berrinches sin razón alguna, a escuchar sus crueles palabras cuando está enojado y a esperar por el día en que el sea finalmente libre de su trabajo como ladrón de guante blanco.

Con su corazón adolorido y una cálida sensación en su pecho, Kaito sonríe antes de abalanzarse sobre Shinichi y envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo.

—¿Kaito?—cuestionó Shinichi ante el repentino acto—¿Qué sucede?—dice antes de corresponder el abrazo.

—Yo… Lo siento tanto—declara antes de sollozar en el hombro de Shinichi.

—Está bien, Kaito, no llores—pide con cariño mientras acaricia el cabello del mago.

—Pensé que no volverías...—murmuró mientras se aferraba a su pecho y escondía su rostro. Shinichi simplemente sonrió apenado.

Había sido, prácticamente, arrastrado a Osaka por Hattori para resolver un extraño caso de homicidio de aquel lugar. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hacer sus maletas y se vio forzado a comprar todo lo necesario en el camino.

Permaneció una semana entera en Osaka tratando de resolver aquel caso que resultó ser tan difícil como interesante. Se entretuvo tanto que llegó a olvidarse por un momento de sus regulares encuentros con Kid en las noches.

—¿Porque no volvería?—cuestiona con calma mientras apartaba un poco a Kid y lo obliga a verlo de frente.

El monóculo que minutos antes se encontraba sobre el puente de la nariz del mago ahora se halla al costado del sofá.

Shinichi observa con fascinación el rostro descubierto de Kid, ¿Cuantas veces lo vio y se contuvo de tomarle una foto e ir en busca de su verdadera identidad? Muchas, está seguro de ello.

—Te amo, **_nunca podría dejarte ir_**—declaró con una sonrisa en sus labios logrando ruborizar al contrario.

—También te amo…—musita Kaito entre sollozos—Te amo, te amo…—repite mientras siente como Shinichi esparce pequeños besos por todo su rostro.

Finalmente, ambos vuelven a juntar sus labios en un apasionado beso, lleno de amor y deseo por el otro.

Simplemente amándose.

**XxxX**

En cuanto Shinichi siente el dulce aroma a vainilla de Kid acercarse a él, sabe que esa noche será larga pero plácida.

—Hoy has venido un poco antes, ¿No?—dice sin apartar su mirada de los archivos que tiene en sus manos—El clima es realmente frío hoy, ¿Quieres una taza de chocolate…?—misita antes de girar su vista a Kid y verlo solamente con una fina camisa blanca.

Inmediatamente las mejillas de Shinichi se ruborizan y una sensación cálida se instala en su vientre.

—Shinichi…—murmura Kaito antes de acercarse al contrario y abrazarlo.

—Kaito, ¿Porque estas asi? ¿Estás bien?—cuestionó levemente avergonzado. El delgado y extrañamente caliente cuerpo de Kid contra el suyo se siente tan bien qué podría morir.

Rápidamente, Shinichi se da cuenta de que Kaito no lleva consigo el collar contra mordidas que suele usar cuando se ven.

—Ka-Kaito…—musita Shinichi con sorpresa. Ver al mago tan vulnerable y ansioso estaba volviéndolo loco. Si las cosas seguían así no estaba seguro de poder controlarse—Por favor, apártate, o si no yo no…—intento hablar.

—Terminó—declaró repentinamente Kaito interrumpiendo a Kudo—**_Finalmente terminó todo_**—dijo con una amplia sonrisa antes de juntar sus labios con los del contrario—_No quiero que te controles_—decreto mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Kudo.

El aroma a vainilla de Kaito era mucho más fuerte que cualquier otro día y Shinichi se sentía completamente encantado por ello.

—**_¿Estas en celo…?_**—musitó con duda mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba y su entrepierna se abultaba.

—**_Quiero que me marqués_**—declaró Kid con sus mejillas sonrojadas y un par de lágrimas en sus ojos—Por favor…—rogó mientras se aferraba al contrario.

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que el pequeño hilo de compostura de Shinichi se rompiera.

Kudo cargo a Kaito y se dirigio rapidamente escaleras arriba en dirección a su habitación.

Aquella noche sería sin duda única e inolvidable.

**XxxX**

Cuando Kaito abrió sus ojos, lo primero que logró divisar fue el relajado y calmado rostro de Shinichi en frente suyo.

Era de mañana y ambos se encontraban en cama, completamente desnudos, cubiertos por las sabanas.

Era una sensación increíblemente encantadora.

Kaito sonrió ampliamente al recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior y dirigió una de sus manos a su nuca sintiendo un par de vendas sobre la zona. Aun dolía un poco, pero se sentía profundamente feliz.

Finalmente ambos **_estaban enlazados_**, luego de dos años y nueve tortuosos meses, ambos eran oficialmente uno.

Le había costado tanto tiempo a Kaito encontrar a Pandora y destruirla, tantas noches robando joyas para encontrarse con el fracaso y el continuo acoso de Snake. Tantas noches de desilusión y dolor.

Pero había valido cada maldito minuto, ahora lo sabía y se sentía tan feliz por ello.

—Uhmm…—musitó Shinichi con cansancio antes de abrir sus ojos perezosamente—Buenos días—murmuró con calma al ver a Kaito en frente suyo.

Inevitablemente, Kid rompio en llanto al oirlo.

¿Cuántas veces soñó con poder despertar al lado de Shinichi de aquella manera? ¿Cuantas veces deseo poder tener una relación normal con el?

Tantas, pero tantas noches lo hizo qué ahora, al finalmente vivirlo, se siente tan emocional.

—¿Kaito? ¿Qué sucede?—cuestiono rápidamente Shinichi al verlo—¿Aun te duele? ¿Fui muy rudo?—dijo con preocupación.

—No, no, no es eso—musitó Kaito entre sollozos—Estuviste fantástico, yo solo…—murmuró antes de reír—Me siento tan felíz—declaró con una amplia sonrisa.

Shinichi abrió en grande sus ojos al oírlo antes de sonreír y envolver a Kaito en un cálido abrazo.

—Te amo—confesó Shinichi sorprendiendo al contrario.

—También te amo—declaró Kaito con lágrimas en sus ojos—Te amo tanto…—dijo antes de separarse de Shinichi y besar sus labios con cariño.

Shinichi correspondió al beso sin dudarlo mientras sentía como un par de lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Finalmente su espera había acabado.

**XxxX**

Hey~

¿Que tal? Aqui mi primer historia Shinkai en esta plataforma!

Al igual que "dulce sensación" esta historia contara con una parte llena de pequeños extras.

Tardara un poco, pero sera publicada!

En fin, espero les haya gustado esta agridulce (?) historia :)

Muchas gracias por leer!

Espero tengan un lindo día uwu


End file.
